Noir VinoCacao
"Gross" - Noir Vinocacao's catch phrase Noir Vinocacao is a minor character in the roleplay and is originally in the anime known as "Dog Days" in which she appears as a minor character again. 'Story' Noir is a knight of Rahmanus and is a lower ranking knight amongst the group. She is a close friend to the captain Eclair and also a few other knights. She is one of the best fighters in her group and takes her job relatively seriously. Her personal life remains mostly a mystery despite being of a young age. She lives alone in an apartment with her friend Vert and never mentions her past life even when asked. She wishes to fall in love with someone who loves cute things but were she works all the men mostly talk about how strong they are or about woman and work so its hard for her to fit in. She works normally in Eclair's group on a post near the gates and is good in defensive or offensive positions.. Later, Mifune introduces her to a weapon named Xrje, A shy Neko male who has a serious crush on Noir. Noir appreciates and admires Xrje's gentle spirit however when her true identity is exposed as the "Black-Cat Assassin" '' she flees Rahmanus in desperation when the Archadian Empire arrive to have her arrested. Role in the Empire Upon Noir besting some of Archadia's elite swordsmen known as "Imperial Hoplites" the Emperor of Archades offers her a position as a Judge. Hestitantly, She accepted the position and became a Judge of the Empire. She quickly gained respect by the less advanced members however was subjected to extreme abuse by the hands of Judge Bergan. She was soon ordered to eliminate members of Rahmanus as well as her close friends as a sign of loyalty to Archades however she used her time in Archades to expose that Bergan's strength did not come from him alone. Upon Noir reporting to Sephiroth about a strange fog-like entity surrounding Bergan. When it is later discovered that Bergan his currently possessed by the Occuria known as "Venat the Heretic", Noir flees Arcadia abandoning her position. This leaves Bergan in hot pursuit after Noir. Upon returning to Rahmanus, She faces off against Bergan alongside her comrades and Sephiroth only for him to lose due to crafting the Occuria's power into his very bones causing him to burn out. After these events Noir settled down with Xrje and shortly afterwards married him. She has resumed her role as a minor character since this event. 'Appearance and Personality' Noir is a skinny girl with jet black long hair which is normally tied in a blood red ribbon. For work she wears a black skirt with black armor and a red belt along with cute red ribbons on her wrists with cat bells on. She wears black knee high socks with black boots. She loves being stroked and she is super naive doinf anything boys or anyone asks her to do without question. Noir is an expressionless and quiet girl. Though she looks as though she is always deep in thought, she frequently forgets about the most important of stuff. She stays within her small group of friends and tends not to say much. She mostly says the word "gross" which is her response to most situations, Her favourite food is pasta and she hates condesending remarks on her appearance. She loves cute things like onsies and puppies but for unknown reasons she isn't fond of kittens. She doesnt really understand when not to say things so she isn't like by many of her fellow knights 'Abilities' Noir, despite being a low-ranking knight due to her age is exceptionally talented and skilled in terms of fighting. Despite having no real magical or energy-based abilities unlike most other characters she uses limited supply of throwing knives to swiftly and elegantly dispatch her enemies. 1960.png|Noir using her most powerful attack. dog_days_noire_9671.png|Noirs knight uniform d727375e.jpg|Noir and friends in battle after joining rahmanus knights. dogdays11.png|Noirs first day training in Rahmanus with the captain and other knights. noir 2.jpg|Noir out at the lake with her friends. noir 3.jpg|Noir using her short sword getting ready to fight with friends. dog_days_s2-12-vert-jaune-noir.jpg|Introducing themselves to the knights (first day) dog-days-clafoutis-jaune-far-breton-vert-vinocacao-noir-HD-Wallpapers.jpg|Noir and friends at school when not working. She uses a short sword when her supply of throwing knives is limited or exhausted and in close range combat. She is confident with her abilities yet oftentimes couldn't bring herself to fight, seeing it as beneath her and a waste of time 'Trivia' *''Noir is French for "black"; Vino is Italian and Spanish for "wine". Besides, "NOIR™" is also a chocolate wine product line under the French company "VinoCacao® Chocolatier". *''Unlike her appearance in Dog Days where she has shown to posess some sort of magical energy (i.e touch attack using her emblem) she lacks all magic understanding in the roleplay.''